Like Father, Like Son
by Vyxsn
Summary: This is a story based on if Ciel Phantomhive were never captured and never met Sebastian Michaelis, but instead was picked up by Undertaker who is now raising Ciel as his own, but there's a problem. Ciel has fallen for Undertaker, now they are both in an awkward situation. None of these characters belong to me. All characters belong to Yana Tabosa.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel closed his eyes, _Three years, it's been three years since he saved me on that road, but what can I do to thank him,_ he thought and leaned back in his chair. Three years ago his home burned to the ground, three years ago he burned the right half of his face and lost his eye, three years ago a man with long silver hair picked him off the side of the road where he had collapsed.

It was three years ago, December fourteenth, his tenth birthday, that's when it all happened, when Ciel Phantomhive lost his whole family. He didn't know how it started, or when, he just remembered waking up from a nap and his room was filled with smoke. He ran from the room as fast as he could, calling for anyone he could think of, but only heard the voice of his mother. By the time he saw his mother and father, there was no way they could escape. He swallowed his tears hard and ran from the house, _If I don't live, then they can't live on_, he kept thinking.

He ran to the front door, but it was blocked by a large beam, too heavy to lift. He ran to another room and threw a lamp through the window, as he did a board fell and hit him in the face, burning the right side of his face and causing a large piece of burnt wood to pierce his eye. He pulled away and jumped from the window, and began to run down the dirt path, screaming for help. He ran down the road, yelling and pleading, but no one used that road, so no one heard him. He ran until he collapsed from exhaustion. He didn't remember how long he laid there before he passed out, nor did he remember being picked up and taken anywhere.

When he woke, he found himself in a strange room, his face and eye hurt, and he felt ill. He looked around and slowly sat up, he noticed a familiar silver haired man near the sink,"Undertaker?"

The man turned and faced him with a smile,"Oh my, you're awake, I did not know you would wake so soon", he said with a chuckle and swept over to Ciel, his oversized robes billowing with every movement the reaper took.

Ciel frowned,"How did I get here? What happened? Where are we?"

"You're home is gone, you will live here, but only you and I will know the truth, you will be known as Skylar Rose from now on. You may not fight me on this, this is the new name I am giving you. You are the son of my deadbeat sister, left on my doorstep in the middle of the night. You will not fight me on this either", the Undertaker said firmly.

Ciel frowned a little, he had never seen the Undertaker so serious, he didn't even bare his usual toothy grin.

_That day seems lifetimes away now, I have gotten so used to living with Undertaker, so used to being called Skylar that when he uses my real name I become lost, confused. I have almost forgotten my parents' faces, I'm not allowed to have photos of them, not allowed to use my name, not allowed to have my old life anymore. _

_Then again, I have gained a partner, I doubt he feels like I do, he may love me, but as no more than a son. I would not bother him with my feelings, I hate when he gives me that serious face that he used to get..._

Ciel sighed,"Stop thinking like that", he groaned to himself.

"Thinking like what, little lord? What sort of thoughts plague your little mind so terribly", the Undertaker asked with a toothy grin and a giggle. He was usually so quiet that Ciel never heard him coming.

"Terrible memories", Ciel said quickly, it wasn't a lie, but a half-truth, the memories of the fire were terrible, but those were not the issue.

"Does this mean you will be sneaking into my bed again tonight? you know when you remember that sort of thing you have nightmares", the Undertaker said, chastising Ciel for remembering those sorts of sad thoughts.

"You will not need to worry, I have not crawled in your bed for years now, why would I want to now? Besides, I am far too old", Ciel said with a pout.

"Oh? Then should I perhaps be expcting you to tell me you have shared a bed with a maiden instead", the silver haired man replied and lifted Ciel from the chair despite the fact the bluenette hated it with a passion. He leaned in close to Ciel face so he could look into that oddly blue eye of his,"Shall I meet the maiden you plan to bed, or does she no longer have her maidenhood?"

Ciel tried to shove Undertaker away and made a face,"I would never touch a woman like that", he exclaimed before he could think. They both seemed to realize way he said at the same time. "I didn't mean it like that", Ciel yelped quickly.

"Oh ho ho, so my little lord likes men does he? Tell me, which man has made you feel like that", the Undertaker teased,"as long as it isn't one of the dead ones, then I'll consider approving them, though I do not believe your parents would take kindly to such a taste in lovers."

Ciel frowned,"I can't tell you, he doesn't feel the same way anyways", he mumbled and crossed his arms. At this point, he didn't mind the fact that the Undertaker held him in such a childish and embarrassing way. It was comfortable, comforting, even if he couldn't have the Undertaker in the way he wanted, he had him. He had a man willing to hold and care for him, no matter what. Ciel closed his eyes and leaned into the silver haired man,"Please, I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

He didn't know what it was, his hurt expression or his small plea, but the Undertaker nodded,"Of course, I'm sorry, I didn't know this was such a painful subject for you."

Ciel sighed,"Please, I just wanna go to bed", he mumbled sadly.

The Undertaker nodded,"Come on, you can sleep with me, go get into your pajamas, I will be in my room."

With that, he set Ciel on the ground and kissed the top of his head. He was often very serious like this, something Ciel had never expected, but at times like this he enjoyed it. "I don't want to sleep in your bed, tomorrow I turn thirteen, meaning I am legal to wed, if I were to be found sleeping in you bed, people would find it odd", he said. He never let the Undertaker answer, he just went to room, the closed and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel began to undress and get ready for bed as Undertaker had taught him many years ago when he first began to live with the older men, but he felt bad for leaving like he did.

_I was so cold to him and he was only trying to make me feel better, how could I be so mean?_

Ciel sighed and pulled on his nightshirt and combed out his hair, he then set his eye patch on the dresser and went to find the silver haired man. The older male had moved into the living part of the upper apartment level. It was simple, the walls were dark like the rest of the building, the couch was cheap, but oddly comfortable and the attached kitchen was small, only able to fit one person at a time. The little table in front of the couch was well used, and the one lone bookshelf was lined with books on anatomy, not only of the human anatomy, but of animals as well. Sometimes the nobles would give Undertaker odd requests to bury beloved animals. He would have to create custom coffins and embalm the animal for the odd nobles.

Undertaker sat on the couch, his shoulders hunched and his head in his hands. Ciel had never seen him like this before. _This is my fault, I made him sad, I was the one who hurt him._

Slowly Ciel approached the older man and kneeled down in front of him, laying his hand on his shoulder,"Undertaker? Are you crying", he asked softly. All the older man had to do was look up at Ciel, his face was wet and new tears were forming in his eyes.

"My little lord is growing up, he's becoming a man, and soon he will no longer be mine", Undertaker muttered through his tears. The sight left Ciel completely heart broken, he gathered up a small bundle of his sleeve in his hand and began to gently clean the tears off the pale scarred face of the man he loved. The Undertaker smiled a little and ran one hand through Ciel's hair.

"You should know, I'll always be your little lord, I don't want to be anyone else's", Ciel admitted, hoping that Undertaker would assume he only meant housemate and friend, he was sure that is Undertaker knew how he really felt that he would be disgusted.

"You are much too kind my dear Ciel, but I know one day you will marry a nice person and leave, it's what I want for you, but I didn't know it would be so soon", Undertaker explained softly. The older man had grown fond of Ciel, he was even starting to think of Ciel as a son, which only made it harder to give him away.

Ciel frowned, he knew exactly what he would give the Undertaker the next day, and he knew exactly what he needed to do. Slowly he stood, offering out a hand to the older man. "Come on old man", he teased with a small grin,"let's go sleep like we used to, I do miss it you know."

That brought a smile to Undertaker's face and he eagerly too the young boy's hand. Ciel helped him off the couch and led him back to the bigger of the two bedrooms and opened the door for the man, letting him enter first. The silver haired male entered and began to undress, getting into some nightclothes. For him, it was unnecessary to sleep, but Ciel didn't know he was a retired reaper, or that reapers even existed, so he put on a show for the young boy.

Ciel looked away from the older male out of respect, keeping his eyes away from the pale body of the older mal._ If I look, he'll think I'm some sort of freak and kick me out, and it would only hurt us both, _he told himself, it was enough to make him resist the temptation to look at the other male.

"Come on, I am dressed now", Undertaker promised, he had already crawled into bed and was under the covers. Ciel closed the door and climbed into the big bed, instantly cuddling up to the male. He felt large, strong arms wrap around his frail little body and smiled a little, this was the best feeling in the world, the feeling that he was safe and loved, the feeling of everything falling into place. Undertaker kissed the top of Ciel's head,"Tomorrow you become a man, and I have many things to share with you. Tonight, rest, be a child for one last night."

Ciel nodded, it sounded so perfect, too perfect, but he didn't care, he was wrapped in the warm arms of the one man he loved more than anything on the planet. He closed his eyes,"Good night Undertaker, I love you", he whispered.

Undertaker looked a little surprised, but after a moment he smiled…

Shortly after Ciel arrived at Undertaker's, he was seen for the first time, by a doctor. He was blond, his name was Viscount Druitt, a supposed friend of Undertaker, though he was sure Undertaker just said it to calm him down. Ciel was a nervous wreck, and Undertaker had to stay with him through the whole exam. His feet were bound tightly in bandages and his eye socket packed with pure white gauze, he hated it, he looked monstrous, but Undertaker promised it would get better. That is the first time Ciel's heart raced with love for another person. That was the first time he felt so odd, only later learning that this feeling was love. A few more days passed and he met many odd characters.

Grell Sutcliff annoyed him, he flirted with every male in sight and talked like a woman. He treated Ciel like he was a baby, always squishing his cheeks and toying with his hair and, over the years, trying to dress him up. Most of the time Undertaker would save him from such humiliations, but sometimes Undertaker was too late or enjoyed the outfits Grell wanted to stuff him in. Ciel had been dressed like a girl, a cat, a rabbit, a puppy, a turtle, a frog, a sailor, and many more. Grell seemed to procure the outfits from nothing, and many he had made specifically for Ciel.

William Spears was too stiff, but not nearly as bad as Grell. Ciel was still a child, but if he messed up, he was treated like dirt, and often Undertaker had to save him from the cold glare of the tall reaper. He usually stayed clear of the man, too afraid of being glared at, William's glare could strike fear into the most fearsome of villains.

He met a few more weird people, but they came and went, he forgot their names shortly after they left.

Once his feet were healed, Undertaker began helping Ciel learn to walk again, it took only a matter of days, but it had been weeks since his feet had touched the floor, and they were bound so tight that the muscles had shrunk. For a short time he walked on crutches, until his feet were strong enough to walk on his own, but Undertaker encouraged him trying to walk a little more every day.

Once he could walk, Undertaker gave him a small present, a little blue glass eye. It was a little big, mainly meant for adults, so he was stuck wearing an eye patch until he got a little older. The glass eye sat in his room, waiting for the day he could wear it properly.

Of course, Ciel could try it on soon, he was becoming a man soon.

…"I love you too", Undertaker whispered in Ciel's ear,"my little lord."

That sent Ciel into a sleep that he hadn't had in years, he was more peaceful than he had ever been before, and he wore a true smile.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ciel woke, he was a little surprised by where he was, he wasn't used to waking up with Undertaker beside him, it had been forever since he had been in the arms of the man he loved the most out of anyone. He looked up at the man who was already wide awake,"Good morning, my little lord."

Ciel blushed,"Good morning Undertaker. Have I slept too late? Is it time to open already", he mumbled sleepily.

The silver-haired man laughed and ran his hand through Ciel's hair lightly,"I closed today, it is a momentous day for you after all, you officially become a man today."

Ciel frowned a little in confusion,"You said we had to work today", he whined.

"I wanted to surprise you, but I also don't want you working when I have much to speak to you about, my little lord, besides, I know a couple friends of ours that would like to stop in and wish you a happy birthday", Undertaker informed the young man,"later tonight it will just be you and me though, so we can talk, but I don't want to burden you for the whole day."

Ciel frowned a little, _Burden? What could he possibly say that could be a burden to me? Is it something truly terrible? Does he want me to leave? Did he fake those tears to guilt trip me into sleeping with him right before he's going to kick me out?_

"Before we get up, I want to tell you something Undertaker", Ciel said softly,"I want you to know, I don't plan on leaving you, I won't leave you, not ever. I don't want to see you hurt like last night, I don't want…I don't want to leave you, I care about you too much…"

Undertaker sighed softly,"That is a big decision, to stay with one person forever. What if you meet a nice boy or girl you like, wouldn't you like to marry them, live with them, and possibly even have children with them?"

Ciel shook his head,"No, I'll never find a boy or girl I'll want to marry, I never want to have children, I never want to move away!", he exclaimed unhappily.

_You don't understand, I don't want a boy, I want you, you're a man. With all the death we have seen and live around, bringing a child here is irresponsible. As for moving away, I could never imagine it, ever_, Ciel thought to himself snuggling into Undertaker, he was panicking a little. If Undertaker didn't believe him, what else could he do?

The silver-haired man sighed a little and ran his long pale fingers through Ciel's hair,"Shhhh, alright, I believe you, it's okay, just relax, everything will be fine", he swore.

Ciel nodded and calmed himself, he just wanted the Undertaker to believe him,"I just…I…I love you, I mean it!"

Undertaker smiled,"Keep saying it like that and I'll begin to think you're **in** love with me, my dear Ciel."

Ciel grew quiet for a moment, looking a little like a ghost, then he shook his head,"That's…impossible", he muttered, embarrassed that Undertaker was able to call him out on his feelings so easily. He looked away, feeling his cheeks growing red with embarrassment. He tried to hide his blush by standing,"I need to go dress, you should too if your friends are coming over, I'm assuming it's the stiff and the one that hits on everything with two legs, right?"

The older male laughed loudly, one of Ciel's favorite sounds,"Yes, but a new friend of mine is coming in today too, you may like him a little better", he explained and stood,"may I try to help you with your eye first, it may fit better now that you're older you know."

Ciel nodded,"I'm willing to try again, if it doesn't fit, I'll have to wait another year", he said with a small sigh. He hated looking so different, he hated having a whole where his eye should be, and he hated that he could do nothing to change it.

Undertaker smiled and scooped up Ciel like a bride,"Come on, I'll carry you my little lord", he cooed and giggled happily. As perturbed as Ciel was about being babied, he snuggled into the older male with a small smile that he kept hidden, even though the older male could tell that the little boy enjoyed being so close.

Undertaker carried Ciel into his little bedroom and sat him down on the edge of the bed. He then got the eye from the top shelf of the closet and rubbed a small amount of cow fat that laid in the bow with the eye on the glass and turned to Ciel, who removed his eye patch and opened his slightly deformed eyelids. The older of the two males knelt in front of the younger male and slipped the glass into the eye socket. The eye slipped in better than any time beforehand, and finally Ciel could wear the pretty blue eye. Such an event made the child smile with glee, he didn't feel so awkward anymore.

Undertaker smiled at the young boy and pulled him into a hug, which Ciel eagerly returned. The older man new how much this meant to the young boy, and to see him smile made his day light up like the sun. He had never seen Ciel smile so brightly and wholeheartedly, it relaxed the older male who was fearing disappointment. After a moment, he stood,"Get dressed my little lord, you don't want to be naked for your party", he teased and walked from the room.

Ciel smiled and almost ran to the mirror, looking at his eyes, they looked so similar you almost couldn't tell the difference. He touched just under his usually empty eye socket and giggled to himself in delight. Then he took the older male's warning to heart and got into his best clothes, a suit, the only one he owned. He made sure his hair was properly combed and looked in the mirror again, he smiled to himself and left the room in an oddly cheery mood. Undertaker emerged from his room shortly afterward, dressed rather oddly, he too was in a suit, a white one with a black undershirt. Ciel had to swallow hard, otherwise he would have started drooling. He had never seen the man looking so handsome before.

Ciel looked away before he got reprimanded for staring at the older man.

"Are you ready, my little lord", asked Undertaker with a dark smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel and Undertaker emerged from the upstairs where three men were already waiting for them. Grell, the usual annoying redhead, along with William, the stoic and bland one, and a new male, he had blond hair, he looked younger than the other two. He dressed to resemble William, but stood like he had taken one too many tips from Grell.

Undertaker cleared his throat,"Skylar, this is Ronald, Ronald, this is my nephew Skylar."

Ciel nodded at the weird blond,"Hello Ronald, nice to meet you", he said in a sickening sweet voice. He had mastered talking in a voice different from his original in case any nobles recognized him at all.

Ronald smiled,"Good to meetcha' too", he said and chuckled,"so you're the infamous nephew, I didn't even know Undertaker here had a sister, much less a bum."

Undertaker chuckled nervously and pulled Ciel a little closer,"There's plenty you don't know Ronald, and it's because of that big mouth", he snapped.

Ciel didn't understand why Undetaker got so mad all of a sudden, if Ronald was his friend, it would seem only right that the blond would know about his guardian's siblings. At least, that made sense to the youngest male in the room.

"I guess you wouldn't know about my mother, I don't like when people talk about her after she tore out my eye and abandoned me", Ciel said morosely and looked to his feet. He leaned up against Undertaker for 'comfort' and closed his eyes as gentle hands caressed his hair gently. Over the years Ciel had gotten used to faking sadness whenever someone brought up his 'mother'. It wasn't hard since his real mother had passed in the fire, he simply had to tap into those feelings and play it up a little for his audience, whoever that may be.

Ronald instantly looked guilty,"May I ask how it happened?"

Ciel frowned,"She was insane, on drugs, a bad combination. The voices told her the devil was coming to get me, that she had to hide me. One night, we were resting next to a large bin full of food, she succumbed to the voice's wish and she took my eye and dumped me here, and I'm glad that she did, my uncle has taken great care of me."

Undertaker smiled proudly, Ciel thought it was due to his excellent lie, but he didn't ask questions.

"Why don't you three come upstairs? We can open gifts and talk for a while, yes", Undertaker asked with his trademark smile.

The other men all nodded in agreement so Ciel figured he would just go with it, he took the older man's hand as if he were still mildly upset and let himself be guided upstairs.

The get together didn't last long the other three men were called back to work on some sort of emergency, though Ciel had gotten to open his gifts. From William he got a watch, a simple little thing, but the older male told him that punctuality was key for a man. Grell gave him one of the many ghastly outfits he had been stuffed in, the rabbit costume. Lastly, Ronald gave Ciel a book, it was labeled 'The Positions of Love' but he told Ciel not to read it until he had a lady friend, which Ciel would never have.

Once the three had left, with the pageboy who had gotten them, he was left alone with Undertaker again.

"Undertaker, you said you had wanted to speak to me about some things, wouldn't now be a good time", Ciel commented.

"No little lord, I would like to spend a little more time doing happy things", Undertaker said,"how about when we have cake, I think that would be an excellent time."

_What is he so afraid to tell me that he's bribing me with the promise of cake?_, Ciel thought to himself, but he nodded at the older male anyways. "So, what are we going to do next?"

"It is your birthday, there must be something you want to do, right? So, we'll do what you want to do", the silver haired man explained.

Ciel bit his lip,"What do normal people do? I have no desire to go out, no desire to really do anything out of the ordinary", he said and shrugged.

The older man frowned deeply and sighed,"I do not know, I suppose we must talk now, I had nothing else planned to be honest, I do not know what a boy your age and with your maturity likes to do you know", he said.

Ciel nodded,"Should we get the cake then?"

Undertaker lit up a bit,"I will go retrieve it, I made sure to get a very sweet one, just for your day."

Ciel smiled a little and nodded,"Do you want some help?"

"No, this is your day, just stay right here", the older male said, then he went to get the cake. He came back with two large pieces of chocolate cheesecake. Ciel could tell it was expensive and felt guilty for it. Undertaker was not poor, but he wasn't exactly rich either, to be spoiled this much meant Undertaker had something huge to tell him.

Ciel took the cake and smiled through the guilt,"Thank you, it looks fantastic", he said softly.

The Undertaker nodded,"Do you want the shocking stuff, the bad stuff, or the weird stuff?"

"The weird stuff", Ciel replied and crossed his arms and swallowed hard, unsure if he wanted to know anymore.

"Alright, firstly I am of the same sexual persuasion as you are, so I do know how you feel", the silver-haired man said,"well, sort of, I suppose I could go either way, I am much older than I seem, much, much older."

Ciel nodded and took a bite of his cake,"What is the weird stuff?"

The Undertaker sighed,"You may not believe me when I say this, but I am a reaper, you have heard of the grim reaper I'm sure, but this is not exactly correct. William and the other two are also reapers, there are thousands of us everywhere, we look at what is called a Cinematic Record and we decide who goes to heaven and who goes to hell. I am so old I do not even know my own age. I know you don't believe me, but it is far too dangerous to prove it to you Ciel. You cannot tell anyone you know about what I am, not even William or the others, humans aren't supposed to know…"

Ciel nodded and thought about this for a long time, it did explain why they all shared the same green eyes and why they were all very weird, but Ciel wasn't so sure he believed it.

"What is the bad news", the young male asked timidly.

The Undertaker sighed,"It was not chance that I came by you, I was on my way to collect the souls of your family. Your father and I were in a sexual relationship, it was romantic on my part… He made me promise that if anything happened to him or his family, that I would be the one to reap your souls. When I happened upon you, I had to take you in and care for you. You look so much like him, but you have her eyes. Before you ask, yes your mother knew about Vincent and I, he had craving that she couldn't please, as long as it was not around you she allowed it, but now I have to tell you. You give me the same look he used to, but…it's different somehow…"

Ciel felt sick to his stomach, unable to think clearly and his eyes watered. He began to slowly eat little bites of cake, unsure what to say or do. _My father…Undertaker…I don't want to believe it…but I do…I really am my father's son…_

**Sorry this is so late, I've started a new job on top of helping my mom with her daycare, it's been a lot to handle and I'm trying me best to get everything out in a timely manner without it being terrible babbling….**


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel continued to eat his cake, not knowing what to say or do. He wanted to scream, to cry, to hide, and to break everything in sight. All of a sudden the cake was gone, Ciel had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice he had eaten everything. The boy slowly set the plate and fork down, his hands shaking badly.

"You…you and my father were…together…", Ciel asked,"even after I was born!?"

Undertaker guiltily nodded his head,"Yes, until you were about eight. You even walked in on us once when you had a nightmare during a storm. I was under his desk when you walked in and hid there until your father came back. That's the night he ended it, he didn't want you becoming like him. He wanted you to grow up 'normal' and marry your betrothed without being disgusted by the thought of touching her. I have failed him, you do not even like both genders like he does, you seem to only like men."

Ciel frowned a little, he remembered that night, mainly because his father acted so weirdly when he put Ciel back in bed. "Why tell me now? Why tell me when I was so close…I was going to tell you… Why now?!"

Undertaker sighed,"You had to know, after you told me you loved me and you would give up finding a lover to stay with me…you had to know who you're doing that for. You had to know, and…I couldn't keep it from you anymore, it was painful to see you smile at me and know I had betrayed your trust for years…"

Ciel stood, his hands shaking and tears in his eyes,"I **do** love you", he yelled,"I want to stay with you because I love you and I wanted you to be my lover! I wanted to be the one you loved! The one you held every night and kissed good morning! I wanted to be the one who had your heart and know you would never leave me!"

The boy didn't allow Undertaker to speak before he ran to his room, slamming the door hard and climbing into his bed. He tore out the beautiful glass eye and shoved it in the box, then in the drawer of the bedside table. Once the eye was put away, he began to cry. The young boy hadn't cried in years, but nothing had ever hurt like this, nothing had made his heart feel like it was dying. The crying made everything hurt, his eyes hurt, his chest hurt more, his throat hurt, and his head hurt.

The boy cried himself to sleep that night, and was lucky that the next day was Sunday, that meant that Undertaker would be out doing deliveries. He never took Ciel along, he left the boy to watch over the shop and take care of customers.

Ciel dressed slowly, not wanting to be up yet, he was still tired and his eyes hurt, not only this but he felt grumpy. When he shuffled to the kitchen to get something to eat, he wasn't hungry, but if Undertaker found he missed a meal he would be scolded.

When Ciel got to the kitchen there was a note waiting for him, along with everything needed to make a nice cup of tea and oatmeal with fruit.

The first thing Ciel did was picking up the note and opened it.

_Ciel, I'm sorry I broke that news to you in that manner, I shouldn't have told you on your birthday, especially not after you confessions to me. I wish to mend things when I return tonight. I have laid out everything you need for your breakfast since today is our busiest day and I had to leave or I would have made your breakfast myself. _

_I Love You Too, Undertaker_

Ciel ran his fingers over the letters and almost cried again. His throat felt tight and he swore he would give Undertaker a second chance. He had to, he did want to hurt the reaper, and he was tired of feeling so hurt. Ciel tucked the note in his shirt pocket and made his meal, wolfing it quickly and going downstairs.

Before going into the shop, he pulled on a set of robes that looked similar to Undertaker's. It protected their clothes and bodies from the blood and chemicals the preserve the bodies.

As Ciel went out to the shop he saw someone he recognized, his Aunt Anne. She was more known as Madame Red, due to the fact she was always in bright red. She looked sad, but that changed when her eyes landed on Ciel. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

Both people froze in place, just as a very different looking Grell followed in behind her. Ciel and his aunt stared at each other for many moments.

Ciel broke the silence,"Hello ma'am, ma' name is Skylar, may I 'elp you", he asked. Grell looked a little suspicious, but played along, giving Ciel a look that said Ciel would have to explain later, but then again Grell had some explaining he would have to do too.

The Madame blinked away her surprise,"I'm sorry, you look like a relative of mine who passed… I am looking to have a coffin created, I want to have a very intricate coffin constructed for my nephew. He has been missing for three years and no one is looking for him anymore. I think it is time to admit he is gone."

Ciel felt his throat tighten,"May I make a note o' your visit? Undertaker is out righ' now and I would like for you ta meet wit' 'im personally."

She nodded, looking a little sadder than when she came in,"That is fine, Ciel."

Ciel frowned,"Ma'am, ma' name is Skylar, not Ciel", he said and wrote down a note and stuck it on a pin and cork board behind him.

"Alrigh' he'll be in touch wit' you soon", Ciel promised.

Madame Red nodded and left without another word. Grell turned to Ciel,"What the hell was that!?"

"What the hell are you wearing", Ciel snapped back,"go before she comes back, Undertaker can explain it to you."

Grell pouted, but left after Madame Red.

The rest of the day went smoothly. The occasional customer came in and Ciel took their orders easily. They would have corpses delivered tomorrow to deal with, five in all, more than usual, but there was another killer on the loose again.

When the day was done, Ciel let himself relax, hiding in one on the many coffins in the little room. They never moved because they were the most common options for a coffin, but they were comfortable and he had fallen asleep in one on many occasions, just like this one.

When Ciel woke, Undertaker was leaning over him, their faces barely an inch away from each other,"I wish you had told me your feelings for me much sooner than last night", the older man said before he pressed his lips against Ciel's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I am late (again) I'm going to move to a once a month release rate. It's easier for me and it gives me time to write better chapters. This is just a filler chapter before everything hits the fan….**

Ciel didn't know how to react. _Should I kiss back? Should I push him away? This is what I want, isn't it?_

Undertaker noticed Ciel's hesitation and pulled away, but only enough to look Ciel in the eye,"Is there something wrong? This is what you wanted right?"

"Are you doing this because of who my father is",Ciel asked before he could stop himself,"is this only because I look like him?"

Undertaker stilled, and for a long moment he was quiet, as if he had to decide why he was hovering above a young boy, having just kissed him. "It is true you both are similar", he finally said,"but he…he never loved me. I was a lovesick toy for him to play with, then throw away. At first I kept you because you were his and you looked so much like him but, as you aged, there were things you did, said, even the way you smiled that was so much different. You really cared, loved me, Vincent never did. So no, it is not who your father is, it is not because I love you, all of you, and only you."

At first Ciel didn't believe what he had heard, he had spent years with Undertaker and the older man never, ever, showed Ciel anything more than slight affection, a small ruffle of his hair or letting him crawl into bed when there was a storm. The young apprentice swallowed hard,"Can you do it again?"

"Do what again", Undertaker asked and moved a little closer to Ciel,"do you mean kiss you again?"

The younger male nodded nervously, twiddling his fingers against his own dark robes. The older male didn't ask again, he simply leaned in and kissed Ciel again. This time the younger male returned the kiss, and while it was chaste it held more meaning than one could ever imagine. It held all the love that the two felt for each other, it held tenderness and sweetness, and it held all those other bottled up feelings that they had felt for each other for ages.

Ciel was breathless by the time Undertaker pulled away and he was flushed. He felt a little embarrassed, and didn't know what to say next. Lucky for him Undertaker knew exactly what to do. Before he knew it he was lifted from the very comfy coffin and carried to the back where he was set down. Both men discarded their protective robes and Ciel was lifted up again. This time he cuddled up to Undertaker and relaxed into his hold, he felt warm and loved in the older male's hold.

Ciel was soon set on the couch and a gentle kiss was laid on his forehead,"Stay here, I'll go prepare dinner, judging by the dishes you forgot to get lunch again", he chastised gently and ruffled Ciel's hair.

The older male moved to the kitchen to cook a meal for them both, by the smell it was venison soup. Undertaker knew that Ciel would eat almost any soup, stew, or chowder and since there was always leftovers that went into the small icebox, that meant Ciel was bound to eat the leftovers for lunch. Ciel had adored soups and stews because they felt homey, they reminded him of being a child and coming in from playing in the snow, or from splashing in rain puddles.

While Ciel was lost in pleasant memories of childhood, Undertaker finished their meal and brought Ciel a bowl that was almost overflowing with soup. The aroma of the juicy venison, the way the broth looked so warm and inviting, the way the vegetables floated around in a teasing manor was all Ciel needed. The boy dug in like a starving animal, finishing the meal in mere minutes while Undertaker ate his smaller portion. The older male never skipped a meal, he had tried to chastise Ciel about not eating when he first arrived and Ciel had the balls to point out that his caretaker almost never ate anything, then called the older male skinny like a twig.

Two years, eleven months, and only a few days after Ciel had been inherited by Undertaker, the older male had made a meal that looked funny, and Ciel was flat out refusing to eat anything.

"Ciel. I know this isn't what you're used to but you have to eat something", Undertaker pleaded.

Ciel shook his head and continued to frown at his plate. Undertaker had made a weird fish that was now grey from how long it had sat on the plate, brown mush he called fried potatoes, and broccoli that was flimsy and it looked a different color than what Ciel was used to eating.

"I'm not eating that, it's gross looking and weird", Ciel whined childishly,"besides, I never see you eat anything you cook! You're as skinny as a twig, you have no right to be telling me to eat when you never eat either!"

Of course, after that day Undertaker's cooking improved, and he ate every meal with Ciel. Had you asked Undertaker, he would have told you he liked eating with Ciel every day.

"Do you have to eat? With you being a reaper and all", Ciel asked absent mindedly, tearing himself away from his now empty bowl.

"I do, but not nearly as often as you, one large meal a week could hold me, that's why I do not eat so much when I eat with you. That and you normally eat enough for two people all by yourself, I believe you are finally hitting your major growth spurt", Undertaker explained with a signature grin,"maybe you'll finally get taller."

Ciel let out a snort,"Whatever old man, at least my hair hasn't greyed out and I don't get sore while working long hours", he teased in return and moved to wash his dishes and put away the leftover soup. He never did that before moving in with Undertaker, but now there were no servants and he had to pitch in on all the chores.

The rest of the night continued as it had always, except that Ciel crawled into Undertaker's bed, even though there was no storm. That night they held each other as they slept, as if this was some sort of dream and they were both just waiting to wake up.


End file.
